


Welcome Home

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna wishes she could make Rikku and Tidus keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Yuna's entire body ached by the time she made it back to the stoop of her cottage in Besaid. Out of the house before dawn, traveling Spira all day to vanquish fiends and shoot a music video and talk to Spira about the new government Baralai and Nooj and Gippal were assembling, back after sunset. She thinks she would have lost her sanity long ago if she didn't have someone to come home to every day.

"I'm home!" she calls as she unlaces her boots.

No response. Huh. That was odd. Tidus had promised he'd be grilling fish for them tonight--and it was the off-season; there was no reason for him not to be home.

She steps inside. No sign of Tidus in the kitchen. Nervousness starts creeping into her body. Something hadn't happened, had it? Probably he is just late, but he usually would call her on the CommSphere to let her know...

She thinks she hears a sliding sound--something like furniture moving--from the bedroom. She marches over to the bedroom door and presses it open.

Yuna gasps.

Tidus is there, along with Rikku, who is sprawled out on the bed in her underwear. Tidus, completely naked, is lying over her. They are kissing and one of Rikku's hands is down between his legs, pumping up and down on his cock. They freeze as soon as they hear the door open and look up, guilt on both their faces. Yuna gives them the most disappointed look possible.

"Uh ... I'm sorry, Yunie?" Rikku squeaks.

"We didn't -" Tidus starts.

Yuna sighs. "What happened to waiting for me?"

Tidus kisses his way down Rikku's bare stomach before he moves on to teasing her with his finger through her panties. "Hey, c'mon. It's hard to keep my hands off her," he says between kisses.

Yuna smiles. "I can understand." She strips off her skirt and blouse and earrings and then flops down on the beside them. In a moment, they are all over her, Tidus kissing her lips and Rikku nimbly pulling off Yuna's panties so she can finger her.

Tidus stops for a moment and raises himself on one elbow. "I guess I was supposed to get dinner started, huh?"

But Yuna is already wrapped up in having Rikku's finger inside her, followed not long after by Rikku's tongue brushing against her clit and making her arch her back. She pulls Tidus back to her and kisses him back. "Dinner can wait," she says with a happy laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Final Fantasy Kink Meme prompt, _Yuna/Tidus/Rikku: Initially Rikku/Tidus but Yuna joins in_


End file.
